Social networks are becoming increasingly popular to not only connect people to people, but also to allow businesses to connect with other businesses. Businesses can access social networks to thereby use social media to disseminate real-time marketing-based information, such as product launches, reviews, promotions, and the like. As businesses are more connected than ever to social media, Internet-based media and marketing is crucial to keeping up with competitors.
As is typically the case, social networks are built on website platforms that may require users to be a member to access a website network. In this regard, each member provides identifying information during registration. After completion of registration, membership is activated and the member can access different pages on the website. For example, the member can post content to various pages for other members to view and/or access pages of other members for viewing. In many cases, the membership also includes the ability to connect with others and to open dialogue within a trusted site.